emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7104 (12th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Debbie asks Andy to come and see the kids but he isn't keen. Lisa and Sam discover Belle has gone missing overnight. Emma's pleased when she discovers James has convinced Finn to stay at Dale View. Rhona sees Pearl with a letter informing her she's thousands of pounds in debt. Pearl plans to make a call. Emma's hopeful when James asks to meet her for lunch not knowing he intends to ask her for a divorce. Jacob's impressed by Lachlan's photo montage of Katie and asks him to do one for Alicia's birthday. Lachlan agrees on the condition he can get him pictures of her. The Dingles search for Belle, recruiting Rachel to help out to Tracy's annoyance. Belle wakes at Wylie's Farm and hears Gemma's voice again. Samson finds her but Belle scares him off leaving him terrified when she tells him she killed Katie and he can't let on her whereabouts. Chrissie is grateful for Alicia and David taking Lachlan under their wing and plans to invite them for dinner. Rhona is shocked to discover Pearl's letter wasn't a mistake and she's been accidentally underpaying her heating bill. Emma gets dressed up and heads off to see James. The Dingles force a terrified Samson into telling them where Belle is. Debbie forces Andy to see the kids, thinking she's helping him. David panics when he realises he's forgotten to buy Alicia a Valentine's Day present. Emma is devastated when James asks her for a divorce. David asks Lachlan to finish his payment for Alicia's Valentine's gift when he notices her returning home. Lachlan gives the company a fake address. Belle makes her way up into the rafters of Wylie's Farm and plans to jump. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and beer garden *Dingle & Dingle *David's *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Wylie's Farm - Interior *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As a search party gathers in The Woolpack, Samson finds Belle, but she warns him to keep quiet or face the consequences; and James tells Chas he plans to ask Emma for a divorce. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,950,000 viewers (21st place). Memorable dialogue *'Jacob Gallagher:' (on Lachlan White's photo montage of Katie Sugden) "That's like really good, in a dead sick way. Have you considered becoming a serial killer?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes